Fruit Pie
by Phiafairy
Summary: Natsu's sudden acceptance of his feelings toward a certain blonde mage boil over in a heated kiss. Will Lucy return those feelings? This is my very first fanfiction. LEMONS! are present. Warning now!
1. Chapter 1

**_I do not own Fairy Tail or it's Characters just this concept. The Honor of that belongs to Hiro Mashima._**

 _Natsu P.O.V._

I don't know what's happening to me? I always knew she was pretty, but lately she's all I think about. I think about how amazing she would look without her clothes, a soft sheen of sweat adorning her curvaceous body. Everytime I close my eyes this image haunts me, eliciting a heat inside even I can barely handle. The scent of vanilla that seeps from her pores drives my mind into madness. I need to do something about this desire otherwise I'll lose myself and maybe even her too...

I decided to head to the guild to try and get my mind off of these things, knowing she won't be in until much later. I sat at the bar and ordered breakfast from Mira. She placed the food on the table and asked,

"Anything you want to talk about?" She leaned on her forearms noticing his troubled sighs.

"Why do I feel like this?" I whispered dejectedly.

"Feel like what?" Mira inquired curiously.

"Like I can't control myself when I'm near her." I groaned audibly laying my head down on the table

"Maybe you just don't know how to express yourself. You should tell her how you feel." She stated with a knowing smirk on her face.

"mmhm" I mumbled while digging into my food.

I was sitting in the same spot topping off the third drink Mira had poured for me, trying not to think about her, when the guild doors opened. Vanilla fragrance quickly alerting me as to who had just come in. She looked astounding in a short and tight chocolate brown skirt with a gold belt threaded through the loops holding on to her precious keys and whip. A white and gold v-neck graced her top portion allowing her large breasts to spill over and her midriff to be exposed. To top it all off Brown boots crawled up her shapely legs to touch just above her knee. My heart almost stopped as I gaped at the sight of her.

" Natsu!" Lucy waved at me. She was heading to our usual booth beckoning me to join.

"I'll be right, just give me a moment." I smiled back.

Shit! Does she even know what she's doing to me. My stomach is in knots, I can barely breath, and my mind is racing with improper thoughts. Damn I don't know how much longer I can handle this.

 _General P.O.V._

Lucy sat in their booth across from Gray and Erza. She was eating a small fruit pie that Mira had brought her. Natsu watched as the blonde brought the pie to her soft lips and bit softly into the dessert. She was listening so intently to Erza's story that she hadn't realized a drop of fruit squeezed out the other end and landed right on top of her cleavage. Natsu stared with a dropped jaw, mind going crazy. Lucy already had on a skimpy outfit, and now a yummy morsel was placed enticingly on her bosom. Minutes went by and Lucy had paid no mind to the mess, Natsu just stared his body involuntarily reacting. Before he could register, his body flew across the guild to her. He grabbed her left wrist gently, right leg up on the bench his knee brushing against her shoulder, his left leg was extended to the floor causing him to lean into her. He looked down at her chest and reached his left hand down to swipe the fruit onto his finger looking at Lucy he said,

"You shouldn't be so messy with you food Luce, " He placed his finger in his mouth and licked the sweet off. "Especially when you know how hungry I can get."

Lucy was dumbstruck as she gawked at the man in front of her unable to speak, " N..Natsu..."

Natsu cut her off by grabbing her face with his left hand and smashing his lips onto hers. Lucy responded immediately weaving her free hand through his pink tresses pulling him in more. Natsu gently placed his hand on her waist pushing his hips closer and arching her back to deepen the kiss. The entire guild stood in shock, speechless as they watched their friends in a long embrace. Erza stuttered, a blush almost as red as her hair creeping along her cheeks, afraid the two wouldn't stop.

"Hey you two we are in public." She almost shouted trying to hide her embarrassment.

Natsu and Lucy reluctantly pulled apart. Their breathing hitched and rapid. Lucy looked at Natsu with hazy lust filled eyes unable to tear her gaze away. Completely ignoring the rest of the guild Lucy gripped Natsu's hand and breathlessly said,

"Let's get out of here."

Natsu nodded and they both from the guild leaving Erza, Gray, and the rest of their friends staring in awe at the swinging doors.

"What the fuck was that?" Gray Shouted.

"I.. I don't know." Erza stated slowly.

" I'm not sure they would have stopped had Erza not said anything." Mira stated with a smile from the bar.


	2. Chapter 2

**_I do not own Fairy Tail or it's Characters just this concept. The Honor of that belongs to Hiro Mashima._**

 _At Lucy's apartment_

Lucy was breathing heavy and struggled to grasp the right key. She sighed inwardly when she heard the lock finally click open. Lucy grabbed Natsu's scarf and pulled into the room behind her, Natsu kicked the door shut. Lucy spun him around and immediately ripped off his shirt and scarf exposing his chiseled chest and abs. She bit her lip hard and shoved him onto her bed. He bounced a little, his legs hanging over the side. Lucy couldn't help herself she came at him, placing her legs on either side of his hips, and pressed her lips against his. She pulled his head back roughly causing his lips to part in a gasp, with that she delved her tongue deep inside to explore. He responded almost instantly with his own tongue. The couple attempted to explore every crevice of each other's mouths.

Lucy let her soft hands drop to Natsu's shoulders, she intended to touch every part of him. Sliding her fingers gently down his arms feeling every curve down to his fingers before starting slowly back up. Breaking the kiss for air Lucy laid her mouth upon his neck kissing it. Her hands crawled along his collarbone and down onto his chest. She firmly grasped the hard muscles and teasingly brushed her finger along his nipples causing him to groan quietly. She placed her lips passionately on his before trailing even lower. Natsu moaned at the mixture of pleasure and wanted to touch her but didn't dare mess with her examination. He wanted to feel her touch. Lucy's fingers began to trace his abs defining each constructed muscle, she took a sharp inhale at his handsome body knowing that he was hers at this moment.

"Having fun are we?" Natsu breathed with slight amusement.

"Shh.. I'm not done." Lucy responded playfully.

Lucy drug her hands up his thighs and rubbed along the waist of his pants before tugging them down and tossing them to the floor. She stared in awe and apprehension as his member stood at attention below her face. Her fingers slid from his hips along his v-muscles and quickly grasped his hard on. Natsu gasped loudly and moaned her name as she started to rub him up and down. She pressed her thumb to the slit on the tip and rubbed circles before placing her lips around the crown and taking him in. He thrashed slowly under her actions and grabbed her ponytail. She could feel him tightening in pleasure under her mouth. Lucy sat up abruptly, not wanting his release yet, and removed her tiny v-neck revealing her big bouncing breasts to him. Natsu reached up and grabbed them with both hands.

Natsu flipped her over so that he was on top positioning himself snugly between her legs. He kissed her before trailing his tongue down her jaw and across her chest to capture a perky pink nipple lavishing it with his saliva. He pulled at and rolled her opposite peak between his fingers as Lucy mewled in delight and arched her chest into him. He used his free hand to bunch her mini-skirt across her abdomen and pulled her pink panties down her legs. He positioned himself at her opening rubbing his tip along her folds to collect her juices that she was already coated in. He let out a breath and lifted his head to her neck.

"Are you ready?" He breathed against her earlobe causing her skin to spike.

"Do it now!" She replied almost too loudly.

At that moment Natsu opened his mouth to reveal his abnormally sharp canines and bit into the soft flesh of her neck, plunging his manhood into her at the same time. Lucy writhed beneath him at the mixture of pleasure, pain, and shock that took her body. He released his mouth and licked at the area attempting to soothe the already bruising mark. Lucy's nails were imbedded into his back and when they relaxed Natsu began to move. Slowly at first but as his need and confidence built his thrusts became stronger. She felt extreme pleasure racking her insides as he filled her completely.

"Faster. Um.. Natsuu..!" She panted

Natsu grit his teeth at how erotic she sounded and obliged her request rolling his hips and quickening his pace. He moaned from her tightness and lifted her leg to rest against his chest allowing him to advance even further into her.

"shit ohh! Lucy.. Fuck," Natsu moaned as he leaned down to kiss her increasing his speed and pressure as much as possible.

"Ah, Ahh, Oh nghh, Natsuu!" Lucy could barely speak "I... I'm g.. gonna cum."

And with that her walls clamped shut and rocked with immense pleasure. Natsu came as his manhood was squeezed of all his juices. Both collapsed shortly after unwilling to lose their closeness. Natsu kissed her lips tenderly and rolled over onto her side. He pulled her into an embrace, relishing in the scent of their sweat and sex. Both fell asleep in a tight embrace.

 _Lucy P.O.V._

Lucy woke up to warm arms wrapping tightly around her frail body. She felt exhausted and sticky. Needing to take a shower she began to disentangle herself from his grip. She placed her feet quietly on the floor and pulled herself up, walking awkwardly to the bathroom. She let the comforting water run down her body, cleaning her of the act she so impulsively indulged in last night. She wondered what this would mean for her and the pink-haired dragon slayer. Would their precious friendship be ruined now.

She stood in front of the mirror surveying her body. A sizeable bruise had formed where Natsu had bit her. She smiled when she remembered how it felt to have his large member inside her soft passage. How perfect their bodies seemed to fit together. A deep blush graced her cheeks as she ran her fingers over her freshly touched skin. She sighed in absolute contentment and slid a light pink sleep short and a small tank top. She was headed to the kitchen to make Natsu some breakfast when she was grabbed from behind.

 _Natsu P.O.V._

Natsu stretched himself awake noticing that Lucy was no longer in bed. He heard the shower running and had to stop himself from joining her. What if all of this wasn't something she wanted to continue? He felt like his heart would shatter if that was the case. The door opened and Lucy walked out in an almost sheer outfit, Natsu growled at her attempt to cover herself. How dare she put clothes on, he wanted to see her in all her naked glory. She was his! What's gotten into me, I've lost control. He thought as he strode across the floor towards her.

I pushed her up against the wall pinning her left hand above her head. Standing behind her I intertwined my finger to the back of her right hand and touched her soft belly with it. Using her own hand I rubbed my way under her tank top, eliciting a sharp moan when I used my magic to burn the cloth away. I groped her breasts leaning my face into the crook of her neck sucking on the bruise I had created the night before. I licked in rhythm to the sensual sounds her body made under the action. I tickled her raised peak as she cupped her mound, my calloused finger pressing firmly to heighten her arousal. I brought our connected hands down along her abdomen to her shorts. Sliding under the elastic waistband I made her fingers rub her clit. She moaned under the touch and leaned back, turning her head to roughly kiss my lips.

I growled loudly in response spinning her around and pushing her back into the wall. She gasped as I ripped her shorts off and got on my knees. I smiled as she was still rubbing herself panting with want. Placing her legs up on my shoulders I buried my face into her heated core, her intoxicating scent clouding my senses. My tongue shot out and licked roughly from her nub to her slit and back up. Lucy bucked her hips into my face at the action, I pressed down on her hips making her still her movements. She groaned and reached up to fondle her own breasts as I continued my oral assault to her sensitive area.

"Ahh. Natsu." She mewled grabbing onto my hair and tightening her thighs.

I laughed at her reaction, the vibration causing her breath to pause. In that moment I plunged two fingers into her slit and worked them in and out.

"Ooh, Ahh, Oh my god Natsu!" She moaned as her heels dug into my lower back.

I scraped the inside of her delicate walls causing her to come suddenly into my mouth, the taste driving me insane. I got up after licking her clean and put my two fingers into her mouth, forcing her to taste herself. Her hooded eyes and the way her sultry lips sucked my digits brought an idea to the forefront. Placing my lips just above hers I commanded,

"Get on your hands and knees and prepare yourself!" I Kissed her hard and motioned to the bed.

The beautiful blonde walked slowly and crawled a top the covers bracing herself with her hands and presented her glorious ass to me. Her hair fell over her face as she turned and purred erotically at me.

 _Lucy P.O.V._

I was now on the bed anticipating what was to come. Natsu was being so rough and controlling. His actions were unbearably hot and had my whole body on fire. This intense heat seemed ready to burst and I squirmed as I waited for Natsu to take me hard. I turned my head hair spilling over and purred in his direction, a large grin crossed his face as he strode towards me. I could feel his high temperature as he lightly draped himself over me, placing nipped kisses down my spine. The palm of his hand suddenly pressed firmly against my lower abdomen stirring the sensual heat that pooled there tightly, his other hand played with my clit mercilessly. I moaned and squirmed at the intense pleasure wondering how this clueless idiot knew how to please a woman so.

I couldn't help myself anymore, the need growing harshly I bucked my ass into his abs begging for it. I needed him inside, filling me, releasing me from this torture. I could feel him press my cheeks with his hands to spread them, and lick them, leaving a line of saliva. He suddenly shoved his large cock inside my womanhood and advanced rapidly, the slow adjustment he'd shown last night thrown out the window. I shuddered and screamed his name, pain and pleasure racking my body. I rocked my hips aiding in his thrusts, but I was no match for Natsu's pace. My futile attempt leveled out and I settled for just pushing against him to increase the contact.

I could feel his arm snake around my belly and up to capture the opposite breast firmly, pinching and pulling at my nipple. He pushed hard at my hips with his other hand and lifted me to just my knees. As I became flush with his torso his defined muscles rubbed my back seductively. I could feel his fangs against my bruise as I tetered the edge of painful pleasure. My folds became numb as his member was slammed into me over and over again. His name escaped my lips at different octaves throughout the ordeal. My body quivered and my lower lips throbbed with his actions. My body couldn't hold out any longer and I convulsed under him screaming his name. Everything I had smothered his cock as he released deep inside me. I could feel the warm liquid run down our thighs as we rode out our orgasms through to the end.

"Ugh. Luce." Natsu growled my name.

I could feel my legs began to lose their hold and I collapsed under him, every part of me numb and tingling. Natsu rolled over to the side and slowly traced circles on my back as I fought for breath.

"That... was... amazing!" I panted shallowly. "But I think I'm going to need a break. It's going to be hard to walk now." I laughed out.

"Haha okay." He breathed out just as tired as I was. " I'll help you get around Luce!" He said with his typical grin."


	3. Chapter 3

**_I do not own Fairy Tail or it's Characters just this concept. The Honor of that belongs to Hiro Mashima._**

 _General P.O.V._

Natsu arranged Lucy on the bed so she could rest as he prepared a breakfast for her. After Lucy ate,

"We should probably go to the guild, everyone's going to wonder after our little display yesterday." She stated.

"Let them wonder." Natsu bluntly replied.

"Natsu, I want to go. Ok?" She answered sharply.

"Fine we'll just tell them you're my girl now and no touching." He said with a smirk and a blush. Lucy just rolled her eyes.

 _At the guild_

"So I wonder if Natsu and Lucy will come in today?" Mira giggled as she cleaned a glass.

"Bastards just left us like that. What the hell Happened?" Gray puffed in irritation.

"Stop it now Gray! They will explain in time. I'm sure." Erza boomed through the room while eating a piece of strawberry cake.

Just then the guild doors opened to reveal Lucy and Natsu blushing furiously. Natsu had a large smile plastered on his face. Lucy strode slowly to the bar ordering a drink for her and Natsu from Mira.

" So did you have fun." Mira asked. "I'm so glad you guys finally got together." She stated with a wink

Lucy blushed 10x redder "y yeah!? I guess."

"What the fuck was that flame brain."

"What's wrong ice head, jealous."

Gray and Natsu exchanged insults before jumping into wa small brawl of ice and fire. Lucy face palmed and laid her head on the bar with a sigh.

"Why would I be jealous lava breath, what happened?" Gray asked amidst the fight.

"Use your head frostbite! Better yet use both of them." Natsu retorted.

Gray gasped leaving himself wide open while Natsu came in with a flaming punch. After knocking the ice mage out he headed toward the Lucy to get his drink.

"Natsu! Why would you say that aloud." The blonde scolded.

"It's not that big a deal Luce. They'll figure it out anyway." He stated while draping an arm over her shoulder. Lucy just turned her head at how dense and blunt he could be.

 _Lucy P.O.V._

Man what does this mean, are we together? I wish I knew how he felt about all this. I had the most amazing night but I don't want it to continue if sex is all it was. We never said anything to each other. Natsu said I was his girl but that could mean so much. Aggh! I'm going to go crazy if I don't find out.

"Natsu?"

"Yeah Luce!"

We were drinking at the bar, the aftermath of his fight looming behind us. I could hear Gray start to stir. Good he's okay.

"What exactly are we to each other?" I asked.

"What do you mean Lucy? You're my best friend right, I care so much for you." He stated.

"I know that. I meant with what happened and everything?"

"Well it means we're together now." Natsu answered. "We love each other right?" He stated confidently with a grin.

"I love you too Natsu." I exclaimed hugging him tightly and capturing his lips with mine.

"Aww."

"You go Lu."

"Whoo."

"Get a room." Different guildmates retorted at the scene.

 _General P.O.V._

Lucy blushed and stared down at her fingers as she sat next to Natsu on her bed. After their confession at the guild what happened next would be a whole new experience. Sure they had sex before, but those times were dripping of passion and lust, they never truly made love. This time they would take their time and allow their love to radiate between them. Lucy peeked in Natsu's direction, He was looking down tugging at his scarf like it was hot. How could he be warm? Lucy knew his temperature was higher than anyone's, he could handle some heat. Natsu blushed, he could feel her stare and wondered what he should do next, those first two times were instinctual this time he was more aware of everything.

"Natsu" She inquired almost silently, but the slayer could hear it clearly.

Natsu turned his head slowly, all he could see was love filling the blondes beautiful brown eyes. He reached his hand up and thumbed light circles on her jawline. His fingers crawled to the back of her neck and slowly crept into her hair. As his thumb traced her ear Lucy hummed and leaned into his strong hand. Her hand curled into his finger and she turned to place her soft pink lips against his in a light kiss. The kiss was sensual and simple, all that was needed to convey the simple message.

Lucy captured his bottom lip between hers and sucked gently before pulling back a little. She placed soft kisses to his lip line and down across his jaw bone before nibbling on his ear lobe. Then she licked his neck before settling on his collarbone. Lucy let his hand go and was brushing her fingers up along his bicep while her other hand tangled in his soft pink spikes. Natsu hummed against her forehead kissing her cheek and burrowing into her neck, suckling at the mark that remained from their frolics. His hand traveled down her clothed back before resting softly at her hip and lower back.

Lucy leaned her chest into his as her hand traced his abdominal muscles and her mouth left his collarbone wet. Sliding his vest off she pushed him down so she was on top. She led a hot wet trail of kisses along his pectoral muscles gently grazing over his nipples. She nipped at them suddenly, pulling a surprised moan from him. Her fingers played teasingly with the hem of his pants dipping under occasionally as she kissed his back on her knees she began to slide his pants and boxers off releasing the demon that she had desired. Natsu propped himself up on his elbows to get a good look at the vixen between his legs.

He gasped audibly when her big brown eyes captured his before her hand grasped his base and her mouth laid wet kisses to his pubic area. Her hand began pumping firmly as she lowered her mouth to lick the small amount of pre-cum that had accumulated at the tip. Lucy hummed the taste and wrapped her lips around the head, swishing her tongue around as she descended. Natsu tipped his head back in ecstasy as her hand pumped and her mouth sucked. He fell back breathing heavily as she bobbed between his legs. He forcefully pushed her head down when her free hand traced up his thigh and captured his testicles.

She purred around his shaft at his reaction, the vibration causing him to leap over the edge. As he exploded into her mouth she released the base a balls and swallowed down his seed lightly licking the tip of his semi-soft member. Resting her face against his inner thigh she brushed the back of her hand across her mouth. Natsu inhaled his breath as her beautiful stare caught him, he grabbed her under her arms pulling her up and flipping them so he was on top. Lucy was shocked at how fast and fluid the action took place.

"My turn!" Natsu whispered seductively, as he captured her lips with his.

His hand trailed the collar of her shirt as he slid his tongue gently into her mouth. They explored eachother's oral caverns slowly, savoring the warm feeling. He left her lips with a soft smack before sucking deeply at the mark that graced her porcelain neck. She inhaled sharply and wrapped her arms across his shoulders. He unbuttoned her blouse leaving hot kisses on the newly exposed skin. At the last button he pulled her shirt open while licking a wet trail around her navel. She moaned loudly and arched her back as he removed her bra causing her large breasts to bounce violently in freedom.

He brushed the underside of her breasts before flicking the pink peak in the middle. She squirmed with the action and licked her lips in pleasure. A growl rumbled in his chest as he came down and pulled as much of the mounded flesh into his mouth. He teased the peak between his sharp teeth before letting the skin loose with a pop and turning to give the same attention to the other one. Natsu trailed his fingers along the soft skin of her flat stomach, smoothing his palms across the curve of her hips.

She bucked involuntarily into him as he brushed along the top of her skirt. He laughed and roughly pushed her hips down, letting go of her breast in the process. After sliding her skirt and panties down he positioned himself securely between her long legs. Lucy rolled her hips as his calloused thumb pressed firmly against her clit and began rubbing circles.

"Natsu!" She vocalized aloud as his thumbing increased in speed.

His other arm wrapped around her buttocks and grabbed her waist to hold her down. He lowered his face inhaling her scent before plunging his tongue within her and lavishing her inner muscles. Lucy gripped his hair painfully, crying out as he continued his assault to her lower lips.

"Natsu.. Oh god Natsu!" She chanted as his tongue rolled around, in and out drawing her orgasm to a front.

When his tongue slid out and trailed through her folds to her clit she screamed loudly and released herself into his mouth and along his chin. Natsu gladly licked her orgasm off his face before crawling up her jerking body to kiss her lovingly.

"You taste so good Luce." He murmured against her lips.

At his words Lucy tensed with need and pushed him off to the side.

"Lucy?" He asked incredulously before she climbed on top of him.

Straddling his hips she leaned down to kiss and suck at his neck. She rolled her hips and nibbled at his ears causing him to grunt in mild frustration.

"Stop teasing." He said almost pleading.

Lucy pushed off him slightly and grabbed his throbbing member. Sliding it against her folds she soaked the tip in her wetness, before settling it against her opening and lowering herself down. She advanced herself down to the base groaning at the feel of him inside her. He growled a moan and grabbed her upper thigh as she ground against his crotch. Using the balls of her feet she pushed her hips ups, allowing her to pull him out to the tip before letting herself down with more force. He grunted as the action caused his balls to bounce and tighten in pleasure.

She continued at a steady pace rolling her hips whenever he was fully inserted. Natsu raised his body up to be flush with hers and crossed his legs beneath her without pulling out. He snaked his arms under hers and gripped both her shoulders, pushing her down deeper than before. Lucy leaned her head back and placed her hands on his knees, rapidly pushing herself up and back down, pulling he own mewls and moans to her lips.

Natsu chanted her name and buried his face within her mounds lavishing them with his tongue as she bounced deftly on his lap. Her feet locked tightly together across his back and her head snapped down into his neck as she came hard, spasming in his hold. Her fingers digging into his shoulder blades as her tightening inner muscles pulled him to his finish. He grabbed her shoulders harder letting his seed fill her completely. They sat in the tight embrace until her body stopped shaking and her breathing calmed. He laid back pulling her with him.

"I love you so much Luce!" He whispered into her ear.

"I love you too Natsu." She replied as a shiver ran along her skin.

They both curled up and fell asleep in each other's arms knowing they would always be together.


End file.
